Safe
by ThatWitchBitch
Summary: You are a hunter that works, and basically lives with the Winchesters and Castiel. On the last hunt, Sam notices your self-harm scars and decides to get the men together to do something about it. Reader is the OC. Rated M for smut(foursome). Trigger Warnings: Self-Harm and mentions of Depression.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Pleasant Surprise

* * *

"Wakey wakey sunshine!"

A deep voice rumbled you awake, almost equal in tone to the furious car engine going over the speed limit.

Slowly, you stretched yourself awake, neck straining against the Impala's passenger seat belt as you tried to de-stick your face from the leather.

"Mpf." You groaned, muscles, bones, _christ _even your skin was sore as you ever so slightly twisted yourself into an upright position. A low laugh responded to your struggles, most assuredly Dean.

"S'not funny." you mumbled, glancing a look at the driver before draping your hands behind the car seat. Sam immediately began playing with your fingers.

Dean waited a beat before snapping back. "Well, to me, seeing your hair when you wake up is plenty funny to me."

You stuck your tongue out at him and made a half attempt to fix your bedhead. It was useless. According to your almost dead phone, it was about 2 am. Yuck. And not to mention you were currently in the city of... what?

"Why are we in Columbus, Ohio? I thought we literally just left Connecticut... how fast have you been driving Dean?"

Instead of a response, Dean gave you a slight side smile and a rev of baby's worn out engine. Not a second later, you got a text message from Sam.

"_He's trying to compensate for something."_

You grinned behind your jacket sleeve so Dean couldn't see.

The three of you sped through the outskirts of the city, not caring to try and navigate your way though confusing city streets. Showers and sleep were needed. Pronto.

Then, all of a sudden, Dean turned on the turn signal and guided Baby into a parking lot of... what looked to be a really nice hotel. "

"Wait, we aren't going to a shit hole?" You asked in wonderment as the Impala glugged to a halt in front of an arch way entrance to the front double doors.

Sam smiled at you in the back seat, "Nope, thought we'd take a little break for a change. Those motel beds really start to do a number on your back." He groaned and stood up out of the car to stretch. You and Dean followed suit, you had after all been on the road for over 5 hours since finishing that vamp hunt.

And Sam had gas earlier.

Worst. Drive. Ever.

Everyone slowly and painfully grabbed their bags and a few weapons and made their way into the lobby.

Dean whistled, "Man we do not belong here."

In the middle of the lobby dangled an over-sized chandelier and everything seemed to be made out of marble. Furniture lined what looked to be like a living area near the left. A huge double-sided fish tank lined the area behind the check in desk where someone who looked to be like a 40 year old man fought sleep.

Dean was right, you realized as you looked down at your muddy boots and blood stained jacket. You were more surprised when the receptionist didn't even blink twice when he took in the state of your appearances. Must have been too tired. Or didn't get paid enough to deal whatever you and the Winchester's had to offer.

Sam 'paid' with the fake credit card and grabbed the hotel keys. Once you were almost in the huge ass elevator, Dean cursed and looked at you with a way that made you realize he wanted a favor.

"What's up?" you wondered.

"I think I forgot my phone in Baby. Can you go grab it?" He asked as he tossed you the keys.

"Sure thang chicken wang." You sang and took off for the Impala again, almost slamming into a older couple, which was a quite rare thing to see at this time of night.

Sam shouted from the closing doors, "Room 692!"

After about 15 minutes of rummaging around in the car, you came up empty handed except for what looked like a super old used condom which you threw out the door as far as you could with a scream, and 5 dollars, which you would now claim as your own. Especially after touching that.

Sighing, you gave up the search and went back into the hotel and into the elevator. Maybe Dean forgot he put it in his back pocket, since he never checks there.

You laughed at your thoughts and made your way down the long dim hallway to the room. Reaching 692, you began to knock to the tune of Thunderstruck and you could hear Dean singing at the top of his lungs to your beat and Sam groaning in response. "Come on let me in you jerks!" You laughed and Dean finally opened the door.

He did his best to put on a face of confusion. "Do I know you?" He asked and you pushed past him playfully elbowing him in the gut in the process.

The room was lovely, compared to what they were typically used to. The room opened out into a large living space and behind that sat a comfy kitchen area. To the right of the living room sat a large bathroom, and right next to that, a large bedroom with giant ass windows. It was the biggest bedroom you had ever seen. There were more couches in the bedroom along with a desk, and… what was that?

"Is that a fucking mini-fridge?" You squeaked.

Sam laughed and shook his head yes. Dean ran into the bedroom and rummaged in the fridge until he pulled handfuls of drinks out. "And damn mini-alcohol. Sam can we stay?" Dean shouted into the living room before flopping on the bed.

"I wish." Sam sighed as he walked in as well, eyeballing the desk and started to set up his research area.

Somewhere in the distance you could hear water running which made you realize how dirty and gross you felt from the hunt earlier. Sam kept glancing at you. "Why don't you take the first bath shift?" He asked gesturing to you.

Usually you let the boys get first dibs since they were the ones usually hurt the most. However, last night had been brutal. The vamp got to you before you got to him, and tired you up for hours before he started to strip you of your clothing for god knows why. Vampire sex slave? Ew. Sam got there in time though.

"Sure. I'd like that." You smiled in appreciation and walked toward the door in the bedroom that connected to the master bath right by.

"Hey Sam?" You said worriedly. "Is there someone still here?" You could hear the sound of running water right behind the door. What if someone was still here for some reason? You could hear the sound of the chair Sam was sitting in creak as he walked up behind you before putting a hand on your back and leaning down to your ear.

"Here, go on in." Sam said, gentling pressing against the curve of your dusty jacket. Your forehead creased with confusion as you cautiously crept forward and opened the door. Your eyes widened once you saw what was inside and whipped your head around in surprise toward Sam. "Wh-what? What is all this for?"

"You." Dean shifted awkwardly and smiled at your surprise.

You couldn't believe it and walked further into the room to explore. Inside, a luxurious bathroom that obviously cost way more than anything you had ever owned, and standing in the middle of the room sat a claw foot tub decorated in lit candles placed delicately around the edges. More candles climbed up the cabinet, leaving wax puddles on the marble counter, setting a dim glow in the room. You could smell the scent of deep sandalwood wafting out from under the running water, and eventually noticed mounds of bubbles beginning to form in the tub. For fucks sakes, this was weird. Almost too nice for a Winchester.

"Is this a joke?" You whispered. Sam laughed and shook his head, sending his brown locks flying. "But why?" You asked, eyes bouncing between Dean and Sam standing in the bedroom. Worry began to grow in your gut. Did they mean to get rid of you? Treat you to a night of comfort and then send you packing?

Dean spoke up first and looked at the floor, kicking his foot out to some unheard rhythm. "Sammy told Cas and I about your um-"He cleared his throat and looked toward Sam for some clarification. He got none. "-your injuries and we felt like we should give you a night of relaxation to calm some stress you might be having."

You were clueless. "Stress? I am not stressed. Nor am I injured. The vamp hunt from earlier wasn't that bad Sam, I'm alright." You could feel your tone rising before you could stop it. "I don't have the luxury of time to be relaxed! We have too much work to do. Saving people, hunting things, remember?"

Anger began to well up inside you. There were people somewhere that could possibly be hurt and they expected you to relax? You stomped out of the richly decorated bathroom, trying to escape before being pulled back by Sam's long grasp.

He looked at you deeply, his eyebrows pulling together suggesting worry. "Stop it." You were about to shout some more but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I saw."

You tried to wiggle your arm out from under the grip of Sam, but that didn't really work. "Saw what damnit? Why are you being so cryptic?" You tried to wiggle away again and ended up giving yourself an Indian burn. "For fucks sakes let me go!" you shouted.

What was he even talking about?

Sam looked back at Dean, and Dean sighed, taking a sip of beer before piping up. "Your legs. He saw them." And with that, Dean took another sip of beer and turned around to glance out of the room's window.

"What about them? I don't get what you'r-"And just like that, realization hit you like a shapeshifter. The hunt last night. Oh. The vamp took off your pants. And Sam saw your legs when he came to untie you from the post. Which happened to have harsh scaring from your own doing. _Oh. _

Dread seeped through your veins like ice water as you looked in horror at Sam's face. He glanced at you sadly with a forced smile. "Yeah." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

You could have heard a pin drop.

You could have also gladly jumped out of the window Dean happened to be so interested in looking out of too. There was no escape out of this conversation. But God, did you want there to be.

"I'm…"Your panic began to rise. And your eyes began to sting. "I'm sorry I disappointed you guys. I can go if you want me to." You choked out as you began to ball up your fists.

Apparently that was not the response the brothers expected. Dean slammed his beer bottle down on the table, making you and Sam jump. He took three long strides, a look of pure anger on his face, and grabbed your shoulders harshly, making you gasp in surprise and a little bit of pain.

"Dean-" Sam started as he tried to get him off of you.

"No damnit." He hissed in response and turned his full attention to you. "Don't you ever think you aren't worth anything you hear me? Don't you ever!- think we wouldn't want you around." He shook you harshly with each sentence. You searched his eyes for answers and noticed the panic behind his bewildered stare. You began to relax slightly under his grip with the realization. "We love you. We are supposed to protect you!" He shouted, his voice breaking slightly, and looked toward Sam, releasing the death grip on your arms.

Sam glanced at you with genuine love and care. "We can't take care of you if we don't know what's going on."

The tears you had from being scared a few moments ago turned into pride and love for your brothers and the angel you knew was probably nearby. It grew in your heart like a light and it warmed you all over.

"Commere." You mumbled and walked into Sam's arms, grabbing the arm of Dean's jacket and pulling them both into a massive hug. Groans of pain and sounds of complaint came out of their mouths as you squeezed them as close to you as possible. You smiled sadly at the noise. "I love you guys too."

You drew back and chuckled as Dean bitched under his breath about something while smiling softly. "What was that honey?" You asked and laughed as Dean and Sam pushed you gently back into the direction of the dreamy bathroom.

"Oh shut up. We are pampering your ass tonight so enjoy it." Dean quipped. You smiled at them both.

"Thank you. For everything." They both smiled and nodded.

You walked back into the bathroom, closed the door, and took it all in again. The candles, the bathtub, the bubbles… it was lovely, really. You couldn't believe they even pulled it off, considering the kindest thing they ever did for you before this was buy you shot after shot for your 21st birthday. You smiled. You couldn't remember a thing about that party. Something about strippers?

You shook the thought off and began to peel off your dirty clothing from last night's hunt. There was still caked on blood and grime from the warehouse on it and you hoped that the Winchester's also had intentions of going to the Laundromat tonight.

Cautiously, you dipped your left foot into the sudsy water and purred deliciously because the water temperature was just right. You almost fell in out of how good the water felt and made a conscious note to remember to save up enough money to buy this exact type of bathtub for the future. It seemed to fit the curve of your back and bottom perfectly and it seemed to cradle your head as well.

The bubbles began to stick to your skin and you giggled like a child, playing with them momentarily by grabbing a handful and blowing them into the air, watching them dance around like spirits under the glow of the candle light. You sighed and leaned into the tub, closing your eyes and just breathed for a while. It had been… well, forever since you last took some time for yourself and it was nice, actually.

You could hear from behind the door hushed speaking and the crinkle of plastic bags, followed by what sounded like a light flap of wings. A smile played on your lips as you heard the angel enter the hotel room, and apparently scared the shit out of Dean like usual.

There was a crash of what sounded like a beer bottle on the hardwood floor and then a shout of "Oh shit, Cas why?" followed by a laugh from Sam and a grumbled apology from Cas. Laughter bubbled out of you and the water splashed on some of candles, burning them out. "Oops." You chuckled at yourself as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Having fun in there your Highness?" You could tell it was Dean and the sarcasm was laid on thickly.

You responded with a sound of happiness. "Why yes I am. Except I realize now that I do not have a towel or other clothes in here with me. Can Cas bring my bag in?" He made some kind of noise and you heard the strap of your bag being grabbed. With a slight flutter of wings you acknowledged that the angel was in the bathroom with you and you beamed up at him. "Cas! I missed you! It's been-" but your sentence never finished when you noticed Cas covering his eyes with both hands to avoid looking at you, and laughter poured out of you again.

Cas frowned deeply from under his hands. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no-" and the laughter began again. Eventually, you were able to explain yourself. "Cas, I'm covered up by the bubbles, you can put your hands down." Cautiously he removed his finger shield and smiled slightly in your direction before crouching by you in the tub.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, staring sadly like usual with his puppy dog eyes at you.

You sighed and spoke truthfully, "Honestly an odd combination of being terrified yet relieved, if you know what I mean." You drew patterns in the water with the bubbles, distracting from having to explain yourself.

Cas shook his head up and down lightly, a look of concern displayed on his features. "You should probably get out of the bath soon since we have more things planned for your…" He struggled for the word and dipped his hand in a flame. "Relaxation. Although you do look quite happy in here." You smiled widely. What else had they planned for you?

"Yeah Cas. I'll be out in a second. You just have to leave because now I have to wash the bubbles off." And with that his cheeks burned red and he flapped into the next room with Sam and Dean again.

You sadly drained the sandalwood bubbles down and tried to avoid burning yourself as you climbed out, grabbing the towel and wiping yourself dry. Rummaging through your bag, you realized you only had your extra bra, some black underwear, and your black robe you never really wore. Cursing, you threw what you had on not wanting to put the other clothes back on. Smelling like vampire secretions wasn't exactly the perfume of choice. Maybe Dean had an extra band shirt you could sleep in.

You frowned as you looked yourself over in the mirror. The robe wasn't exactly the longest thing to hang out in, not to mention a few pink scars peaked out from under the fabric. You sighed and felt a wave of shame flow over you. Like that was a secret anymore.

Putting on your happy face again, you bounded out of the bathroom smelling like comfort. "Ta-da!" You shouted, posing like Wonder Woman in the door frame in your robe.

Castiel was curled up on the fluffy bed while Dean stood by the window and Sam, like usual, was perched at the desk, more than likely looking up more cases. Sam looked up, smiled and whispered, "There's our girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean beamed at you, obviously taking credit for your good mood. "Feeling better?"

You put on your best disappointed face. "No, it was horrible. The bubbles smelt too good and the candles were excessive. 0/10, worst bath ever."

"Bitch." Dean chuckled and walked over to hand you a glass of wine since that was your drink of choice. Sam ran into the kitchen mumbling about something burning. With a smile, you realized that they were cooking. Cooking!

"Oh my god." You said, mouth open wide. "No fucking way. You're cooking for me?" Dean nodded and added, "Don't get used to it princess. I only make pie for special occasions." You grinned and hugged Dean. He accepted your hug cautiously since you had such little clothing on.

Castiel kept staring you down and it was starting to get a little disconcerting.

So obviously the best thing to do would be to walk seductively toward the angel and pouted your lip in the best way you could, shaking the glass of wine around slowly in your hand. "Something on your mind, honey?" You drawled out, crawling into the bed next to Cas.

Like usual, his neck and cheeks burned red with your comment and his eyes darted away. You giggled at the image; it was so easy to fuck with Cas. His reactions are priceless.

"You have such little clothes on and it bothers my vessel in an odd way that I am not used to."

This time it was your turn for your cheeks to turn red and Dean laughed in the background. You laughed awkwardly, "Uh, I can probably go out to the car and see if my other clothes are in the back."

Sam shouted from the kitchen, "Nope! There's no point. We are giving you a massage next so your lack of clothing is fine."

Your eyebrows shot up. A massage? From the Winchesters? And a freaking angel? It's not that you didn't trust them with your body; you were like a sister to them and they were brothers to you. But for some reason, the thought of three pairs of hands sliding all over you made you tingly. And anxious. And gross feeling.

"But I'm-"you started, looking back at Dean and Cas, "I'm gross." You finished, dipping your head in shame. The fire in your cheeks burned hotter. You wish your hair was longer so you couldn't see their faces react to your words.

You could see Dean's feet walk up under your veil of hair and his hand brought your chin up to meet his eyes. "Stop it. You're gorgeous." He stated, looking at you earnestly with his big green eyes. You smiled lightly and sighed as Dean kissed your forehead gently and Cas began to rub slow circles on your back.

Sam made a sound of complaint and yelled out from behind the kitchen door, "Dean I can't tell if your pie is done or not." Dean huffed, rolled his eyes, and got up from leaning into you to walk slowly towards the kitchen, bitching the entire way.

"What do I look like, Betty fucking Crocker? I just know when it's done by the color of the crust. Is it brown?" Dean walked into the kitchen while you and Cas joyfully listened to the conversation behind the wall.

Sam paused before responding in a mocking tone, "I'd say it's more of a light beige."

"Son of a bitch." Dean sighed and then the brothers insulted each other as Dean checked the pie.

You giggled at their antics but the longer Cas swirled slow circles into your tense and sore back, the giggles turned into sighs and you closed your eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I take it this is a positive reaction you are giving me?" He asked and the best you could answer him with was something along the lines of, "Mmmeahup." The bed shook slightly with the low rumble of the angel's laughter.

All of a sudden you felt your wine glass tumble out of your hand and onto the carpet. You tried to catch it, you really did. "Shit!" You hissed as you leaned off the bed to grab it, but still missing it in time before it started to stain. You could feel a slight flutter of wings and you looked back at Cas to see that he looked like he was having a stroke.

"Cas?" You said worriedly, forgetting all about the glass and you scooted closer to the angel on the bed. "Um." He spit out, eyes looking worriedly at everything but you. His cheeks were red again.

"What's wrong?" You asked pressing your palm against his forehead.

He shifted awkwardly. "Your robe… when you went to grab the glass…" You realized what he was saying and gasped. You just gave an angel of the lord a nice look at your almost bare ass. He continued on, "And I tried to look away, I am sorry."

You sputtered out, "It's not your fault, I forgot how little I was wearing." And at that moment, the brothers walked back in. Lovely.

Dean took one look at your compromising position; you bent over Cas with a palm on his forehead and Cas looking completely panicked and trapped, before he started to tease.

"Jeez Cas, you could have just told us that this is how you wanted to relax her." Dean was cut off by you throwing one of the massive pillows on the bed at him.

"Shut up you idjit. It was an accident." You said calmly, making sure Cas noticed that everything was okay and not to worry about the awkwardness. Little did you know, more awkwardness was about to come.

Sam clapped his hands together and remarked, "Alright boys! Massage time! Get in your positions!"

You were swept off of the bed in one swoop by Castiel, "What-" and repositioned to the so called positions they had picked out ahead of time.

The bed was fairly large, probably a king, so it could fit all 3 towering frames plus yours with a little more room to spare. Cas sat against the bedframe, behind you, while Dean brought some of the candles into the bedroom to set a more relaxing tone and Sam grabbed what looked like a bottle of oil.

You couldn't help but tease the actions of the brothers. "I'm pretty sure I've seen a porno like this once…" And you trailed off because the thought of being in such a compromising position made you anxious.

Cas could sense your worry and began to rub slow circles again, making you calm down a bit. Dean sat at the foot of the bed and had leg duty while Sam awkwardly crawled up and sat beside your side. "Is it okay if you take off your robe? It'll make it easier for us to work in the oil." Sam asked quietly and you nodded slowly, slipping off the silky material leaving you just in your bra and underwear.

Cas for some reason already had a bottle of oil and you heard the cap pop open and the sound of it pouring into his hands. He worked them together and then brought his soft hands on your shoulders before slowly kneading.

You didn't mean to but you let out a groan of pleasure but you did and sagged into his grip, loving the pain of your muscles being worked. You gazed lovingly at the brothers as they too mimicked the process of pouring the oil in their hands before taking their positions; Dean starting on your right foot and Sam on your left arm.

You purred and watched Sam smile lightly at your reaction. You couldn't remember the last time you were in this much bliss or comfort. The thought that they were so willing to take care of you like this made your chest burn in happiness. They were your family.

Without realizing it you began to cry, and Dean noticed first. His eyes flashed worry toward you. "Did we hurt you? Pinch a nerve?"

"No." You spit out lazily. "I'm just so happy and thankful I have you guys in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you all." Dean's facial features relaxed before responding jokingly like usual.

"You'd probably be an incredibly boring person since you get most of your personality from me." You grinned sleepily at him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam gasped in pretend shock at both of you. "Hey that's my line!"

"You can deal Cinderella." You whispered.

Just now you noticed how much you wanted to lay down, and Cas seemed to understand your grunts as you pushed harder into his hands. He shifted back until he was pressed fully into the wall and you slid down more towards Dean to put your head in the angel's lap. Dean poured more oil into his hands and began a slow assault of your lower legs, working his way up towards your thighs and self-injury scars.

Cas began to massage your temples and you closed your eyes, feeling his power working on you, putting you in a calmer state than you were before.

"Mmmm Cas." You blurted out, absolutely in a state of pleasure. Sam began to work on your stomach, careful to avoid your breasts and then you noticed Dean creep upward, working his callused hands toward over your thighs. You braced yourself for the comments.

They weren't that bad, to you anyway. There were only a few that were deep enough that needed stitching but of course you didn't have the time to do that so they were scared up in rough looking lines. "Oh. Jesus." Dean hissed out, slowly running his thumb over the lines. "Oh honey." You tensed up. You could hear the pain behind his voice.

"I'm stupid, yes I know I'm sorry." You sighed, doing your best to apologize.

Dean surprised everyone by pressing his lips to one of the scars and mumbling "It's okay." Into your leg. You felt a jolt of electricity up your thigh and into your core.

"Dean!" you gasped as he continued to kiss each scar and repeat, "It's okay, it's okay." Into your skin as if he hoped you absorbed it into your flesh. That, in combination of Sam's hands sliding all over your front and Cas's hands in your hair, you began to feel that tell-tell feeling of being turned on and that is not what you needed right now.

Thankfully though, Dean finished kissing and began to knead again. Hands were everywhere and you began to quickly fall into a trance of peacefulness. Sam smoothing out your tummy gently in slow circles, Dean's fingers digging into the taught muscles of your powerful thighs and Cas pressing softly on your forehead and temple, raking his fingers through your hair from time to time.

You had no idea how long it had been since this process began, so you started to get a bit giddy. "Sam?" You asked breathlessly, smiling lightly. He rumbled, "Hm?" "Ssssaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"What?"

"Nuffin." You blew out and giggled.

Sam looked at Cas questioningly and Cas shrugged.

You kept noticing Dean's hands getting increasingly closer to your crotch so you couldn't help but joke, "Do I get a happy ending with this massage?" and you laughed and laughed and laughed.

Everyone's hands seemed to slow down. Silence.

Dean's voice growled from what seemed like miles away. "Do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**OH BOY IS IT TIME FOR SOME SMUT? I THINK SOOOOO. (please don't hate me.) ;)**

Chapter 3

"What?!"

You shot up quickly out of Castiel's lap, propping yourself on your elbows, making yourself dizzy. That wasn't the only thing making you dizzy however.

The look on Dean's face could only be described as… animalistic.

"I…" You whispered, taking in his appearance. His pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His lips were slightly parted in that way you always found cute, but now…

You glanced at Sam to see what he thought of the matter and to your surprise he too was in the same kind of lusting trance. His head was slightly cocked to the side in a kind of questioning gesture, which gave you a nice look at his neck and collarbones, two aspects you never really noticed until now. And it was hot.

Traveling further down his body, you noticed he had a raging hard on that was straining against his jeans. Oh.

Your breathing picked up slightly after noticing THAT and you stammered out, "Di-did I say something to make you like this?"

Dean continued to rub slow circles on your thigh and it began to send tingling shivers up your body. "You didn't exactly say anything…" he started.

"You are incredibly audible." Castiel whispered into your ear. You jumped slightly forgetting he was there since you were incredibly distracted by Dean and Sam's hands.

Audible? Oh shit. The groaning and the moaning because of the massage.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away, haha…" you laughed awkwardly but you couldn't deny the burning fire that was beginning in the pit of your stomach.

Something snapped in your usually gentle angel.

Castiel's fingers tightened in your hair and he pulled your head back gently so you could look into his eyes. "Don't apologize." He rumbled, and you wondered for a split second how his voice seemed to get even lower before you got entranced by his baby blues and dilated pupils.

You gasped and closed your eyes, leaving your mouth slightly open as Dean began to kiss on your legs again except this time, slower, and more focused. You could feel him smile against your skin.

That bastard.

Sam reached for your hand and you opened your eyes to see him looking at you earnestly.

"Let us take care of you."

All previous thoughts and worries about what might happen during a situation like this were gone, and I mean GONE, with Sam's meaningful words and each kiss and suck from Dean on your legs and Cas pulling gently on your hair.

You relaxed completely, pushing back into Cas, sighing, "Make me feel safe."

Sam let go of your hand and began to rub circles on your stomach, heading toward your chest area gradually. "We will baby girl. We will." The smile in his voice was evident.

Oh how much you loved these men.

You sighed as Sam obviously wanted to touch your breasts but couldn't reach because of your bra. "Cas, a little help here?" You whispered, trying to point at the clasp in the back. He seemed to have figured it out and you felt the relief of having it off instantly. You did your best to pull it off seductively and held eye contact with Sam the entire time until your bra was off and your breasts were free.

Sam sucked in a breath as he watched you do this, licking his lips the entire time until he had the chance to touch you again. "Beautiful." He breathed and went back to work, playing with your breasts lightly with his oil slicken hands.

You were somehow able to contain yourself-

-that was until Cas took the opportunity to help himself to holding your arms behind your back and biting on your neck.

This instantly made you buck up and accidentally kick Dean. "Ahhh!" you cried as Cas suckled away at your collarbones. You opened your eyes for a second and watched heavily lidded as Dean smirked at Cas and he moved in-between your legs, stroking your thighs up and down, crawling closer and closer…

"Good one Cas. Get her nice and wet for us."

Your heart exploded. Cas hummed into your neck and added his tongue to the mix, for sure leaving hickies that you'd see in the morning.

Sam became a bit bolder and began massaging your breasts and pulling on your nipples until you started arching your back, pressing harder into Castiel's embrace, making small little breathless noises. Content by all the noise and grinding you were trying to do, he leaned over and grabbed one of your nipples in his mouth.

"Jesus, Sam!" You shouted and wrenched your hands free from Cas to grab fistfuls of Sam's hair to bring his mouth up to meet yours. Sam tasted like sweet mint and he swirled his tongue with yours with such fierceness that you had no idea he had. He moaned into your mouth when you pulled on his hair and Cas did the same to you.

You were no longer aware of what Dean was doing until he started to command. "Cas, get out from under her and help me down here. Sammy you go where Cas was."

You whimpered when Sam pulled away from your mouth, breathless, his cheeks inflamed and his eyes practically glowing. "But Dean-" he began, growling.

Cas crawled out from under you, leaving you with a kiss on the forehead, before moving beside Dean, wide eyed by how vulnerable you looked, clad in just your black underwear.

Dean winked at Sam, "Don't worry Sammy. You'll get to do more than kiss her." Sam's mouth seemed to open slightly with those words. He gave you a deep kiss one last time before wrenching himself from beside you to go where Cas was.

In the process, Sam took off his shirt and you gaped at him, watching his tanned muscles dance around screaming to be touched. He winked at you and began to undo his belt buckle nice and slow. If you weren't horny before, you sure as hell were now.

After his little show, he smiled at you nice and big before crawling behind you to let you lean back into his arms. His body was nice and warm and smooth and- oh my god was that his dick? You could feel something incredibly rigid prod into your back.

"Sorry." He mumbled in your ear before kissing slowly up the back of your spine. You sighed comfortably. Once he got to the base of your neck he chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"You just have such an effect on me."

You smiled. "I know. I can feel that."

At the base of the bed in-between your legs, Dean was giving Castiel a pep talk of sorts. You couldn't really make out much of what they were saying but the way Cas's eyes would widen in response made you grin seductively.

"Watch and learn." He finished, looking at you with pure lust and a wicked smile. Your heartbeat picked up again as Dean began to kiss his way up your legs, brushing past your thighs and began his slow torture on your ladybits while Cas watched, beet red in the face and breathing hard, right beside him.

God was that hot.

He breathed hot air over you, teasing you over and over again, kissing your inner thighs until you were wriggling around uncontrollably in Sam's grip, which was again placed on your breasts, kneading roughly. You needed more.

"Dean-" You started breathless, gripping the silken bed sheets in frustration, "I need-I need-"

He smiled and reached up to grab the sides of your panties and started to pull them down. "I know, I know." Slipping them off your feet, he spread your legs a bit more and Cas was almost trembling, seeing you exposed like this.

Dean began to remove his clothing just like Sam, leaving on the boxers, revealing the tent underneath. "Is this okay?" He asked as he positioned himself on his stomach right in front of your wetness.

"Yes." You breathed, eyeing Cas. He seemed to hear you regard him and he looked up just in time to hear you say, "I want Cas to see me. All of me."

Apparently that drove up everybody's lust level and Dean groaned before grabbing the outside of your thighs as if to make sure you weren't going to get away and taking a super long lick up your folds.

At this point, you didn't know how sensitive you had become, and my god, his tongue was fire to your nerves. Bucking up, you strained against Sam to grab onto Dean's hair, Cas's coat, something, anything and cried out, "Dean!"

The licks were torturous. He would take quick licks to your folds before a long drastic lick from your entrance to your clit, circling around the little bud, making you shake in Sam's arms and under Castiel's gaze. Dean also began licking your entrance, ultimately preparing you for his fingers. He slipped one into you and you gasped, throwing your head up, as he slowly pumped in and out of you while sucking on your clit and with the one arm available, pushing your leg out, making sure Cas could see. And boy he could see by the tortured pained look on his face.

"Cas." You moaned, looking him dead in the eyes, trying to concentrate. "Do you like watching Dean finger fuck me?" Cas looked at you like he was seeing you for the first time.

Sam's breath hitched behind you and he became desperate in the way he was grabbing at your chest; it felt delicious. "Keep taunting him." He moaned into your ear while nibbling on your neck.

You gasped and regarded Cas again. "Cas do you like watching me squirm around under Dean's tongue and Sam's hands?" Castiel was shaking as he nodded yes. His eyes were on fire.

You vaguely noticed his clothes were still on. What a shame. "Take off your clothes like they did." You ordered, hunger deep in your voice. With a snap, his coat was gone, along with the suit, to leave a super toned, super horny angel in your gaze.

Your voice hitched as Dean added a third finger and his pumping increased. "Does Cas want me to- Ahh!- come in Dean's mouth?"

Sam was grinding against your back helplessly with your words. You could feel the heat starting to take over your body, it was buzzing through your system like pure energy and sexuality. You weren't going to be able to hold off for much longer.

Cas didn't nod, he didn't say a thing. He just simply put his hand deep in Dean's hair and pulled, making a moan escape from Dean's throat onto your clit. "Make her scream." Cas rumbled into Dean's ear.

That did it.

With a cry, "Oh, faster, faster, fuck!" you thrust upward into Dean's face has he pumped desperately in and out of you. You reached behind you to brace yourself on Sam's arms as you rode out the best orgasm of your life, your face flooding with comfort and heat.

After what seemed like forever, you declawed yourself from Sam, who was shaking uncontrollably, and Dean pulled his fingers out of you, breathing raggedly, leaving you with a sad empty feeling.

You weren't done yet.

You reached down and dipped your fingers inside yourself, feeling how wet and hot you were thanks to Dean. Cas was watching you like a hawk as you brought your soaked fingers up to your lips. You sucked on them hard.

"Fuck me, Castiel."

**And Chapter 4 will be up in a few days so you'll have to suffer a little while longer. I am so sorry. But I love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castiel was glowing.

No literally, he was glowing. His tanned skin seemed to have a golden shimmer to it, and you could see a faint outline of… what was that? Wings?

"Cas…" you breathed out, scared yet aroused by being allowed to see some of his natural state. All because you were taunting him.

Dean was looking at Cas with pure amazement, his face still flushed red from devouring you. "Cas?" Dean questioned, standing up to get out of the angel's way. Sam got out from behind you and went to stand by Dean at the edge of the bed, staring in wonderment at Cas's wing outline.

It was just you, spread out on the silky sheets, and Cas, siting on his knees at the edge of the bed in all his naked glory on the bed now. He was fidgeting something serious.

"I can't do anything to you until I have your full consent." He hissed out, fists balled at his sides.

You smiled and sat up to crawl towards the angel. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders once you got face to face with him. Castiel's face was so close, your noses were touching.

He looked at you worriedly; like he was afraid he would hurt you somehow.

"Castiel," you drawled before giving him a deep kiss. You pulled away and whispered, "I want you, body and soul. Fuck me, please."

The sound that came out of Cas could only be described as primal. The glow got brighter and the wings became more visible as Castiel crashed his mouth against yours again, sending you falling off of your knees and onto your back again. He climbed on top of you and grabbed his length, and began rubbing it against your entrance.

"Is that what you want?" he hissed as you desperately tried to buck upward to get him to enter you. You moaned and shook your head up and down with a look of pure want on your face.

Apparently, that's all it took, and Castiel thrust deeply into you, letting out a groan.

You shouted and threw your head back, clawing onto Cas's back for support. He began slowly pumping in and out of you, not going incredibly fast, and it was delicious.

You opened your eyes to see Sam and Dean stroking themselves as they watched, breathless, at Castiel's torturously slow love making. "Dean, here. Sam, here." You gasped out, pointing at the two spots next to you that they could sit on. Dean took your right, and Sam to your left.

Sam ran over and stole a kiss as he clumsily crawled back onto the bed. You moaned into his mouth when Cas suddenly began to pick up the pace.

Dean did the same after Sam finished kissing you, by bending down and taking your right nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly.

You growled in response and grabbed both Sam and Dean's cocks, stroking them without needing lubricant, because they both had a remarkable about of pre-cum worked up. Dean threw his head up with a mumbled, "Holy fuck!" as he noticed your hand going up and down over him, pulling and tugging.

Sam gasped and arched himself into your palm, as you stroked him just the same. You noticed that both brothers were incredibly endowed but that thought didn't last much longer as Castiel changed positions. He sat on the backs of his heels and grabbed your hips forcefully, arching yourself up to him.

You cried out in slight pain; there would for sure be bruises tomorrow morning. That pain was dulled away however as Cas dipped himself back into you, teasing slightly before nudging your g-spot. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open in deep concentration, the glow around him and his wings radiating the room.

"Cas!" you moaned, arching up for more of that delicious burn he was giving you deep inside. The Winchester's simultaneously moaned as you gripped tighter thanks to Castiel's new position. But he was still going to slow and you made noises of frustration to his speed.

Dean reached over and grabbed onto Cas's arm, tightly, to gain his attention. They shared a moment as Cas opened his eyes while still fucking you, eyeing Dean with pure lust. "Faster." Dean croaked, staring at Cas with the same amount of desperation.

Cas slammed into you, pressing himself as far as he could until his pelvis met yours. And he repeated his motion. Over. And. Over. He pumped in and out of you relentlessly with no signs of slowing down as you squirmed underneath him shouting all the while, "Fuck! Fuck!" You jerked the brothers off desperately with no ways of doing it in any kind of rhythm thanks to Cas.

Sam had his head thrown back, mouth open, snaking his hand around to thread it into your hair and tug lightly.

The fire in you began to grow out of control. With each stroke and pulse from Cas, and each tug from Sam, and each moan from everyone, you felt hungry. Hungry for release.

"Cas!" You shouted, looking up to see his wings in all their wonder in full clarity now. He was grunting and his rhythm became faulty.

Slap. Slap. Slap. "Cas, I think I'm-" you hitched as the angel somehow sped the fuck up and pounded into you. Your walls tightened around his cock and you came with a shout, your cum leaking out of you like a faucet. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" You shouted, letting go of the brothers to grab desperately at the angel.

Castiel picked you up and you wrapped your legs and arms around him as he slammed upwards into you furiously, his mouth agape, his hair messy, wings flapping. You slammed your mouth into his as he released deep into you, shouting, filling you up with a whole other type of warmth. The golden glow filled up the room.

You held each other for a while, just kissing, savoring the moment as the glow died down. "Thank you." You sighed, pressing your forehead against Castiel's.

He smiled. "It's my pleasure."

The moment didn't seem to last long enough as Castiel picked you up off him and sat you back down gently on the bed. The look on his face was one of content and love.

The Winchester's however… pure frustration and agony.

Sam laid down in front of you and motioned you over him. "You. Hands and knees. Now." Sam barked, his brows together in concentration, his dick hard and deep red. You grinned at his demands and slowly moved over him until you were straddling him.

"Yes Mr. Winchester?" you smirked, licking your lips and grinding hard against him, letting your wetness and Castiel's come rub onto him.

He closed his eyes and hissed. "Dean get behind her."

Dean quickly took his position and nibbled in the back of your neck, "You are going to enjoy this."

You suddenly became very hot. Double penetration? A wicked grin appeared on your face.

"Trust us." Sam grunted before sinking himself deeply into you.

Sam was fucking huge. "Ahh!" You shouted, laying on Sam and wrapping your arms around his back and top shoulders. Sam was wide too. He stretched you out with each slam as Dean started to massage your ass.

Your breath hitched as you felt more of the oil from earlier being drizzled on your backside. Dean rubbed it into your skin and slowly started to work on your other entrance. He slid two fingers in with little effort. "Didn't know you were kinky." He teased.

You smiled and pressed into Sam cock and Dean's fingers as they worked on you. "You have no idea." You grinned before moaning as Dean added a third finger and Sam sped up slightly.

Too soon, Dean's fingers were gone, but were replaced quickly by his cock, which slid in slowly. Everyone moaned by the addition, and it seemed that Sammy could feel it to by the look on his face. You felt Dean's hand work its way into your hair and he pulled, so your neck came back and your back arched over them. He whispered into your neck, "And neither do you." Before pushing himself all the way in, and began a slow torturous rhythm with Sam.

You cried out, as the burn from Sam and Dean seemed to double with each stroke, each one making you double over in pleasure. You were making so much noise.

Dean kept tugging on your hair, leaving your mouth open in bliss, and Sam held onto your thighs, gripping them tightly, almost as if he were scared that you'd disappear.

Apparently your open mouth gave Dean a little idea.

A big idea for that matter.

"Cas, come fuck her mouth. She's into that." He commanded. You could hear the smirk in his voice too.

But fuck he was right.

"He's not lying." You moaned as Dean and Sam sped up slightly.

Castiel walked over and kissed you again before shifting awkwardly to the side of Sam to position himself in front of your mouth.

You smiled up at him before leaning over and giving the tip a kiss. Cas shuddered and the tell-tell glow came back. A drop of precum formed and you dove back down, moaning at his taste. You could taste yourself as well from earlier. You sucked greedily at him, loving his purrs and sighs he let out with each lick and suck.

Dean gripped your ass hard as he pounded. "You can taste yourself can't you?" He spit out, breathing harshly.

You moaned, "Mhm!" with Cas in your mouth and sucked greedily on the angel, loving with how dirty this felt, but at the same time it felt so right.

"You fucking love it, don't you?" Dean moaned, his nails digging into your ass.

You made a noise of pure delight and dipped as far as you could go on Cas. In response you got a broken shout from the angel and a burst of golden light as he shuddered in your mouth.

Sam cursed and sped up, along with Dean. "You're fucking amazing. God you're so tight." He grunted, thrusting as if his life depended on it.

Castiel's wings came back into full view and you knew he wasn't going to last long so you brought your hands up and began stroking him along with your sucking and licking until he was twitching and begging for release.

"Please- I can't-" he sputtered, his glow engulfing the room again, his wings expanding. You moaned deeply at the sight.

"Come for her, Cas." Dean shouted, his rhythm becoming faulty, making you scream in delight. With that, Cas came in your mouth, shouting in Enochian, and you swallowed it quickly as to avoid the taste. However, once you actually tasted it, it was quite sweet. You hummed in delight, sucking him lightly once more before letting him pop out of your mouth.

The brothers were about to lose it as well. Dean clawed at your back, shouting, "Fuck!" over and over again, while Sam just gasped and moaned, looking into your eyes desperately.

The fire in your belly spilled over as your walls tightened over the boys and you came hard with a scream. Sam followed suit, and he shouted as he grabbed your legs tight, thrusting upward into you as deep as he could, his seed flowing into you.

Dean threw his head back and pressed in hard and came, making a horrible broken sound in the process, as his liquid flowed out around him and dripped down your legs and onto Sam. He didn't even care.

Spent, you collapsed onto Sam, and kissed him deeply, trying to inhale as much as you could of him. Dean pulled out of you and you moaned lightly as Sam did the same. You felt incredibly empty yet incredibly whole, all at the same time.

You smiled sleepily at Dean before pulling him into a kiss too, your tongues dancing together in lazy appreciation.

You smiled breathlessly as you fell back on the bed, stretching your body out and sighing.

Dean chuckled happily and clumsily put his boxers back on and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Not bad huh?" he asked.

You laughed and closed your eyes. "If I wasn't so spent, I'd throw a pillow at you." You turned your head and ran a hand through Sam's locks. He hummed sleepily. "Best spa day ever." You sighed, content.

Dean smiled and pulled a water bottle out of the mini-fridge, tossing it to you. You sat up and opened it hurriedly, only now realizing how thirsty you were.

Castiel came over and kissed you on the forehead as you drank, smiling all the while. His wings were still out, but he had found a pair of boxers and a shirt to relax in. It was nice seeing him casual and comfortable.

"So what's with the wings?" Sam questioned as he sat up slowly to throw his boxers back on.

Cas smiled and ducked his head down. "It shows my confidence. I'm not always proud to show who I truly am." He said sadly.

You piped up, "I think they're beautiful."

"Same." Dean said with a smile.

A comforting mood enveloped everyone in the room.

Suddenly, your stomach growled. Your eyes shot up and you smiled slightly. "I think that pie should be cool by now, don't you think?"

Dean nodded and ran happily to go get the pie. He carried it in, along with 4 forks and a pint of vanilla ice cream, because who were you kidding, the pie would be gone in one sitting.

Everyone climbed back into the bed which smelled of love making to form a make shift circle.

For the next hour or so, you guys just talked and laughed and ate pie and for once in your goddamned life you felt purely at home.

You smiled to yourself as you realized something that you should have realized back when you first started hunting.

Sometimes you don't need an actual home to feel like you have a home. You knew where your home was, and it was with these people. These 3, crazy, imperfectly beautiful people. And you felt safe.

**Tada! I'm so happy everyone seemed to enjoy this story. I actually started this story just with intentions to make myself feel better. But it obviously grew into something more. I never really felt like I could write but by all of the positive response from everyone on here and Tumblr, I plan on continuing to expand my writing. Thank you for reading my fluffy smut and giving me some positive encouragement! - S **


End file.
